


The Wealth of Nature

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [37]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Outdoor Sex, Power Exchange, Rise of the Dread Queen, overcoming abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone and Hades enjoy some time away.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 17
Kudos: 259





	The Wealth of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> After agreeing to help Athena hide a box, Persephone was roped into helping Gaia conceive a child with Hephaestus's seed. Persephone figured out that Thetis was trying to manipulate her, and had given Zeus a potion rendering him impotent. Heeding Gaia's prophecy, Persephone healed Zeus. Hades revealed to Persephone that he believes he is infertile. Poseidon revealed that he has a son, Arion, with Demeter.

We step out of the Narrow Spaces together, into the hot sunshine. I take my brand-new sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on. Hades gives me a big grin, looking at me over the rim of his own sunglasses, and I stick my tongue out at him. He wears his while driving, even in the Underworld! I somehow managed to survive nineteen years in the Mortal Realm without them, but I’ll admit, they’re nice to have on a day like this. I glance up at the sun. It’s too bright here to make out Helios, but I feel a deep satisfaction knowing he’s up there.

“Uncle Hades!” calls a voice. We turn to see a low house made from glass and weathered wood, whose front door opens directly onto the beach where we’re standing. In front of the house is a paved patio, with a couple of lounge chairs and a small table between them. There’s a skinny goddess waving to us from the wide-open doorway. She’s wearing a red bathing suit and has her hair in a ponytail.

“Hello, Rhode,” Hades replies. “Were you delegated to meet us?”

“Yup,” she says, walking over to us. 

Hades sets down the bags he’s carrying and hugs his niece. 

She turns to me next, and pushes her way through the pack of dogs around my feet. “Good to see you again, Persephone!” she says, and gives me a friendly hug. 

“You too!” I reply. We’ve only met the one time before, but Hades’s family has been very welcoming, particularly Poseidon’s side.

“So my job is to show you guys around, make sure you know where everything is,” Rhode says. “To start with, this--” she makes a sweeping, circular gesture-- “is an  _ island.” _ She grins widely.

Hades sighs. “Rhode is the Goddess of Islands,” he confides to me.

“Ah! Well, then, please tell me if this is a continental or volcanic island,” I say.

“Excellent question!” Rhode beams. Her skin sparkles in the sun, gold and pinkish, tan and gray. All the colors of sand. Right, of course, I get it. “This happens to be a volcanic island, but the volcano is extinct. Right, Uncle Hades?”

“Well, sure, this one is, but there’s an active one nearby.”

Rhode waves her hand at this irrelevancy. “Yeah, but that one’s under control. Come on, I’ll show you the house.”

I let the dogs off their leashes and Hades picks up the bags again, walking into the house. Inside, there’s a comfortably-furnished living room, with a kitchen at one end. Huge windows look out to the beach. There’s a door at the back, and another on the wall opposite the kitchen. Rhode picks up a notebook from the kitchen counter.

“This is full of phone numbers and menus,” she says. “There’s a delivery service we’ve trained to come out here, and the menus are all the places you can order from. Then there’s Triton’s number,” she points it out for us. “You can call him if you want to use any of the boats, he said he’s happy to show you guys.”

She opens the refrigerator wide for a moment, showing its contents. “All stocked up, as requested. Now, the main bedroom is this way--” She leads us across the living room, and through the door there. The bedroom also has big outside doors, wide open to let in the breezes. “Bathroom’s through there; there’s lots of extra towels in the closet.” She points to another door.

She leads us outside again. “The hot tub’s over this way, and the outdoor shower is here. For washing off the sand, you know." I nod, trying to keep up with all this information. "The boathouse is down that way--it has chairs and tables and things that you can use. Oh, and here’s the wood pile. You can make a fire on the beach.”

I can’t imagine why we’d need it, when we have a kitchen, and it’s so warm here. “Thank you,” I say. “It’s so nice of you to take the time to show us.”

“Not a problem at all! So, you’ve got my number, right? In case you need anything?”

“Yes, I do. Thank you, Rhode,” says Hades. 

“You’re welcome. Have a great stay!” She waves, and trots off into the water. When she reaches waist depth, she does a shallow dive and starts swimming. I can see her head and shoulders for a few moments before she goes under. A wedge-shaped tail emerges briefly from the water, and then she’s gone.

“Oh, cool, she can transform like her mother?” I ask.

“Yeah, all her kids do,” Hades says. “They literally swim like fish.”

We stand for a few minutes, holding hands and looking out to sea, making sure Rhode has gone. I look up at Hades and he turns to face me. “What would you like to do first?” he asks.

“You.”

“Oh, really? Your first trip to the beach, that you’ve anticipated your whole life, and you’d rather go to bed with me?” He’s grinning with delight.

“I didn’t say anything about a bed.”

***

In the end, Hades talks me into going inside, since the bed is only steps away. I don’t really mind; it’s still a novel experience with the doors wide open to the breeze and the view. This private island idea is  _ genius _ . I wonder how we can get Poseidon to loan it to us again. He likes my baking, maybe he’s susceptible to bribery?

After we’re sated, I go outside once more, unable to resist the call of the Sea. I stand on the beach, looking out at the water, waiting for Hades. The ocean is a deep, rich blue, sparkling in places where the sunlight hits the surface just right. Long, smooth waves roll endlessly towards me, seeming to get faster and faster as they approach. The foam at the crest of the rollers promises energy and power, but as each wavelet skims up the sand, it diminishes until it’s nothing but a warm little splash, lapping at my toes.

I smile at this image, thinking of Hades sucking on my toes just a little while ago. I remember his hot, red gaze piercing me: challenging me with questions. Is this acceptable? Does this delight you? What about  _ this, _ little goddess? 

His generosity staggers me sometimes. He wants to give and give and give: showing me new things and encouraging me to pick what I like. The variety of possible things to try is very exciting, and I quell an urge to run back to bed. There’s plenty of time for that later, and right now I want to swim and enjoy the day. I shiver, thinking about Hades’s voice and his hands. I wonder what’s taking him so long. The dogs crouch at my feet, whining with eagerness to play. 

“I know, guys. We’ll go swimming in a minute.”

Big John leans against me and I absently rub her ears while I study the horizon again. The island where we stand is part of a larger group, which defines the bay that shelters the beach from the open Sea. Hades mentioned that his brothers promised us good weather while we’re here, but I can tell that this place is very vulnerable. Strong winds would whip right through, potentially causing a lot of damage.

I contemplate the other islands I can see, dots of green and gold in the midst of the blue water. I wonder if they’re inhabited. Do mortals live there? Nymphs and satyrs? Other gods?

One of the islands I see is not like the others. It’s the biggest in the archipelago, and it’s dominated by a dark, shadowed, cone-shaped mountain. Smoke issues continually from its peak. This must be the active volcano that Hades mentioned.

He has a fascination for volcanoes, as well as a duty of care for them. I don’t often think of it, but Hades is a god of the earth, just as I am, though his dominion is over the depths while mine has more to do with the surface. It pleases me that we have this in common.

I wonder if I should ask for a tour of the local volcano. Hades took me to see one near Corinth, but it was dormant and not very exciting. This one looks worth seeing. I must remember to mention it.

“Kore?” says Hades behind me, distracting me from my thoughts.

“There you are! I was wondering if you fell asleep.”

“No, sorry, I was unpacking.” He’s wearing a bathing suit, I notice.

“Okay. I’m ready for our swim, come on!” I hold out my hand and he takes it, but looks startled.

“Oh. You’re not going to put on a suit?”

I look down at my bare body. I hadn’t even thought about getting dressed. “No, what for? I never used to wear one for swimming in the Mortal Realm.”

“Right. Sorry, I don’t mean to be so uptight.”

I shrug. “If it bothers you, I can put one on. I did pack a bathing suit.” Although I’ve wondered why I bother to wear one at home, when it’s just us.

“No, don’t,” Hades says. “I’m being ridiculous.” 

He hooks his thumbs into his suit and peels it off, flinging it up the beach, out of reach of the waves. Russell runs after it, thinking this is a game of fetch, but then sniffs the pile of fabric in confusion.

“You ready to swim, then?” asks the magnificent naked god next to me. He’s posing, showing off a little. Making a point that going nude doesn’t bother him.

I grin. “Yes, let’s go!”

He takes my hand again and we stride out together into the oncoming waves. The water is deliciously cool, refreshing in the heat of the day. When we reach my waist height, I lean forward and begin swimming, frog-kicking next to Hades, who is still walking along the bottom. We keep going until he’s standing in shoulder-depth water, which is well over my head. 

“What do you think, Sweetness?”

“It’s really different. I float more easily than in freshwater.”

He nods and reaches out, catching me in his arms, pulling me in until I rest my hands on his shoulders. His hands go right to my breasts, cupping and thumbing them. They’re buoyed by the water, floating freely. It’s a pleasant feeling, being free of their weight.

I can see a wave approaching us from behind Hades, but I’m still surprised and thrilled when it lifts me way up with its force, and then drops me back down, bobbing in its wake.

“That was awesome!” I shriek. I look at Hades, but he’s wiping water from his face, spitting some from his mouth. “Oh, sorry, I should have warned you!”

“That’s the ocean for you,” he grins. “Let’s go out farther.”

We swim side by side, not trying to race. Waves come along every so often, lifting us dramatically high and then dropping back down. “This is so much more fun than those roller coaster things!”

Hades laughs. “Anything’s better than those rickety menaces.”

“How far shall we go? Do you think we could go all the way to another island?”

“We could, but why bother? If you want to see them, we can transfer, or take a boat.”

“That might be fun. Maybe tomorrow.”

We swim out for a while longer. Every so often, I take a peek underwater, to look at the fish swimming around below us. I wish I had goggles, but maybe there are some in the house I can borrow.

“Kore, can you see that swordfish?” 

“No, where?”

Hades points for me. “Over there, behind that rock formation.”

I look carefully, just catching sight of a big fish with a long pointed nose hiding behind the rocks. “Oh yes, I see it. It’s pretty big.”

“We could go down to the bottom and look around,” Hades offers. He’s really good at holding his breath. It’s very tempting to go look at the interesting fish and underwater plants, but I’m more interested in other things right now.

“We can do that another day.” 

Instead, I drape my arms around Hades’s neck, and he smiles at me. We’re both kicking our legs to keep afloat, but we have plenty of buoyancy without using our arms. He pulls me in for a long, sweet kiss. I rub up against his slippery body, and feel the pleasant ache in my inner muscles, recently put through some delightful exercise. The waves bob us up and down, but they’re less dramatic now, no more than a gentle undulation. I slip my tongue into Hades’s mouth, tempting him, thrilled by his hand trailing down to squeeze my bottom.

“Hello!” chirps a voice.

A few arm-lengths away, a young woman’s head and shoulders emerge from the water. She’s bright orange and has the usual ear-flaps of a sea nymph. Her fiery hair floats in a fan around her, and behind, her flipper protrudes from the water. She’s gazing at us with big guileless eyes.

“I’m Ceto! Are you new here?”

I exchange a glance with Hades. He’s holding me tight to his body, and I can tell he’s a bit irked that I convinced him to go naked. I press my lips together to keep from laughing, and turn back to our new companion.

“Hello, Ceto. We’re just visiting. I hope we didn’t disturb you?” I say.

“Oh, no! It gets lonely out here in this bay. I’m glad to have visitors.” She smiles, showing her teeth, which are needle-sharp and rather disturbing. I’m not sure if she means her smile to be threatening or not. She peers with great interest at both of us, then focuses on Hades. “Hey, he’s kinda handsome. Do you mind if I borrow him for a while?”

“I do mind, actually,” I say. I’m not really offended. In my experience, nymphs who live off by themselves are like that, impulsive and aggressively honest.

“Oh, well, I was  _ trying _ to be polite. I guess I’ll just take what I want, then!” 

I can feel the seawater around me growing thick, gripping my body as if it’s turning to concrete. I reach out with my power, find the seabed below us, and seize it. I’m ready to pull it upwards, make a new reef, so that we can stand and have our feet in direct contact with the earth and the root of our powers. It won’t be easy but I think I can do it, if she doesn't back off.

“Enough of that, nymph!” Hades barks. Behind him, the volcano across the bay emits a low, menacing  _ boom, _ along with a shower of red sparks.

“Wait, what are you?” gasps the nymph.

I roll my eyes at Hades. His exhibition of power was a bit more than necessary. Neither of us is all that good at working with water, but we’re not in any danger. If all else fails, we could transfer back to shore with no difficulty. He shrugs back at me, and I return to admonishing the nymph.

“Ceto, I think you’ve misunderstood something. My name’s Persephone, I'm the Goddess of Spring. And he is Hades.”

Ceto’s eyes widen in shock and fear. She holds her hand to her mouth, and I notice that her fingers are webbed. “Oh! My lord’s brother! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know!”

“Maybe you didn’t know,” I say. “But you still tried to take something that isn’t yours. You were ready to force your attentions on another person. That is  _ not _ all right. I don’t care if it’s a mortal, or another nymph, or a daimon, or a god. It doesn’t matter.”

She nods, frantic to appease us. “Yes, my lady! I hear your words. I will never do anything like that again, I’m sorry!”

I frown. I’m not really satisfied, but Hades is pulling on my hand, eager to move past this. “Behave yourself!” I say sternly, and swim back towards shore with my beloved.

***

Hades is lying curled on his side on a big blanket, propped up on one elbow, enjoying Helios’s late afternoon sunshine. I’m leaning against him, using his thighs as a backrest. The dogs are running around like mad, splashing in the shallow waves. We’re both wearing our sunglasses, but nothing else. I’m a little surprised that Hades made no move to get dressed upon our return, but pleased. Being unclothed is a delicious sort of freedom.

I’ve been thinking about the events of the past few days that led to our being here. “Do you think I was terribly selfish?” I ask.

Hades pulls his attention away from the dogs to concentrate on me. “About what, Sweetness?”

“The choice I made the other day. I chose to maintain the status quo even though I'm aware that there are major problems. I’m starting to think it was selfishly motivated, really."

“Why do you think so?”

“I didn’t want you to have the burden. I didn’t want things to change.”

“You didn’t want a war. I’ve seen war. You’re right not to want that.”

“Well, that’s true, but I’m not sure it was my main motivation.”

He reaches out with one hand and gently traces along my shoulder. “You made the right decision, I’m sure of it. If your personal desires line up with the rational choice, that doesn’t detract from the rightness of it.”

I hesitate for a moment, scrunching up my face. “You don’t feel like I stole an opportunity from you?”

“The opportunity to be a traitor again? To take on another realm, full of discontented potential rebels, eager to undercut me at every turn? Hell, no. You know I didn’t want it. Why are you second-guessing yourself?”

“I don’t know. Gaia said that either choice would be imperfect, and I would be complicit no matter what. I guess I’m wondering about the negative consequences of what I chose.”

He nods. “And I’ll bet you’re resentful about being forced to do this.”

“Yes! I really am.” I pause, thinking. “But at the same time... I’m glad it was me that had to make the hard choice. I don’t know how I’d feel about having to live with someone else’s decision. Lately I really don't like having things imposed on me.” I frown, thinking about Hera. She has to live with the consequences of my choice. No wonder she’s upset with me.

Hades’s mouth is curving into a slow smile, and his free hand is caressing my arm. "Kore, I think you make great decisions. And you're right that it isn't easy. There's always some doubt that another choice might have been better, but you can't let that paralyze you. You have to keep moving on.”

I beam at him, thrilled to be so understood. “And learning from it.”

“Exactly.” He frowns, and then speaks again. “When I had that fight with Zeus, last week--the Fates were there, when I came outside again.”

“Really?” That’s interesting! I wonder why he’s telling me now, and not when it happened. “What did they say?”

“They said I had chosen for the second time. I can’t say I really understand that. I don’t know what the first choice was, either.”

“Oh… maybe that’s the thing Gaia said, that I would be chosen three times?” I’m nervous about addressing this topic with him.

Hades hesitates. “That makes sense,” he finally says. I want to ask him more, about what exactly he chose, but he looks wary and he’s not volunteering anything. I don’t want to push. Well, I do, but I’m not going to.

“I went to see the Fates last week, myself,” I say.

“Did you?” Is he looking a little nervous? I’m not sure.

“I was feeling very frustrated and I tried to pry some information out of them, about what I should do.”

“I’ll bet they didn’t give you much,” he chuckles.

“You’re right. They said not to act until I was sure. Which did kind of help, actually. Gave me some confidence, once I had made up my mind.”

Hades’s hand is stroking down my leg, massaging my calf muscle. He’s just being friendly, not trying to get me worked up. Not yet, anyway. “Well, don’t tell them that. I think they’re philosophically opposed to giving out helpful information.”

I laugh at this, and Hades smiles. I wonder what information he wanted from them that they wouldn’t give. “How selfish of them, keeping secrets. Almost as if it’s their job.”

He laughs, and grabs my foot, tickling the underside gently. “There are some other secrets I’d like to know. Like, how is it that this beautiful goddess wants to be with me?”

I giggle and squirm, more than willing to let him get something started. “Maybe she gets turned on by the contrast between your public and private sides.” I move my other foot under his chin and wiggle my toes, trying to tickle him back. It works better than I expected. Hades laughs, and clamps his chin downwards, trapping my foot.. He grins wickedly at me, and tickles the toes of my other foot. I try to pull it away, but he seizes my ankle, holding it firmly. 

“Eeeeee! Scoundrel! How dare you!” I’m determined to get him back, and put my hand on his side, where I know he’s ticklish. I wiggle my fingers lightly, seeking out the right spots. 

“Oh! Is that how you want to play, little goddess?”

“I’m not scared of you! I know where you’re vulnerable, big king-man!” I find just the right spot and tickle vigorously, making him flinch and squawk. He sits up suddenly and grabs my arms, pulling me flat to his chest.

I’m breathless, and a little surprised that he changed course so quickly, but I’m eager to go with it. I place my hands on his shoulders and lean in, tempting him with my lips and eyes, trying to coax a kiss from him. 

He breathes a needy sigh. “You certainly do know where I’m vulnerable.” 

I’m not sure what he means anymore. His lips are entrancing, and I’m completely focused on the kiss I want. My own lips part and I press them softly to his mouth. Hades melts under my kiss, his lips molding to mine, his tongue seeking entry. I whimper and open for him. I want him so badly, already. So soon after the last time. I can’t help it. When Hades looks at me, touches me or just speaks to me, my need for him burgeons anew. 

He nuzzles against my neck and jaw, love shining in his eyes. I want to give him everything. Everything I am, everything I ever will be. Every gift of pleasure and devoted passion I can dream up. Every fragment of worship that he deserves, and has never received. 

“I want you,” I tell him.

His voice is husky. “I know, Sweetness. I want you, too.”

I push him down, flat on his back, and kiss him deeply, my tongue plunging into his mouth, stroking against his. I’m on fire already, but I think from Hades’s responses that he needs a slower buildup. I start kissing my way down his neck, pausing in interesting spots to nibble and flick my tongue. When I reach his nipple, I can feel the shortness of his breath, and his heart pounding. I look up in his face, and he’s watching me attentively.

“You okay, Smush?”

“Yes. Don’t stop. I love you, little goddess.”

I smile, and open my mouth to take his nipple. I suck it lightly, teasing it with teeth and tongue. After a few moments, I release it with a tender kiss. “I love you, too.”

I continue my wet trail downwards, following the lines of scars and the grooves between muscles. I can hear Hades’s heavy breaths, and know that he’s deeply affected by what I’m doing. By the time I reach his navel, I feel the heat from his erection, even though I haven’t touched him there yet.

I explore the slight dent in his belly, probing with my tongue, making spirals. I look up at him. His eyes are closed now, his chin tilted back. He’s giving himself up to me, letting me do exactly as I please. I’m glad. Sometimes he resists when I want to use my mouth on him. I think he feels guilty or something; I don’t really understand it.

His scent of smoke and cedar, that faint whiff of dormant soil, is intensified here, and I feel a wave of pulsing heat and wetness seeping from my center in response. The scent mixes with the ambient odors of salt and sand, combining in interesting ways. 

I lift up on my knees and look down at Hades. His cock is very hard, resting on his flank, twitching slightly with need. I reach past and begin stroking his thighs, starting at his knees and working my way up, just using my fingertips. As I approach his groin he opens his legs for me, demonstrating his willing compliance. I want to make the most of it--I know how quickly his mood can shift. 

I let my fingers trail delicately up, tickling his butt cheeks a little, then cupping his balls. He hisses in response, then gives a soft grunt. His cock twitches, and leaks a bead of fluid. I bite my lip. I want to lick that away, but I also want to tease him, the way he teases me. It twitches again, and I can’t resist. I place the tip of my tongue at the base of his shaft and draw it upwards, barely grazing his hot, blue skin. I gather the droplet as I go, and end at the sensitive spot at the top with a deliberate flick.

“Oh!” Hades groans. “Kore, Sweetness--please!”

I smile. I love hearing his need for me. I flick him again and he gasps. My own lust surges and I feel an urge to possess him, right now. I take the whole head into my mouth, caressing with my tongue, and circle the base with my fingers, gently pumping up and down. I lap at him, rotating my tongue and counter-rotating with my hand. He tastes of the salty Sea and it’s intoxicating.

“Ah!” Hades jerks his hips upwards, helplessly responding. I pull his cock deeper into my mouth, exerting a little suction, breathing through my nose to maintain the seal. I roll my tongue under the bulbous head and fondle his balls with my free hand. 

“Kore!” he yells, lifting himself up on one elbow, watching what I’m doing. I dart a glance to him; his face is ravaged with emotion and need. I slide his loose skin downwards, exposing the sensitive head of his cock, and bob my head vigorously, up and down, taking as much as I can. I feel his free hand cupping the back of my head, just resting there, and my body responds with a new rush of wetness between my thighs. I need him. Right now. 

I pull up, releasing him, and look into his face. He sits up and pulls me into his lap, straddling him. I moan and arch, rubbing against him, the wetness of my core slicking against the wetness I left on his cock. “Yes, please, now!” I demand.

“Right now? You’re in a big hurry, then?” 

All of his docility is gone--it never seems to last long, unless I specifically tell him that I want to be in charge. I consider saying so now, but I don’t. My nipples tingle with need, so I pull his head down, and rub one against his mouth. He takes it, sucking hard, eyes meeting mine in challenge. “No, I’m not in a hurry,” I say sweetly. “I can wait as long as you can.”

I’m not sure that’s true, but I smile at him, and lick my lips. I grind my hips against his cock, and he groans, eyes rolling up, mouth sucking hard at my nipple. One big hand kneads my butt firmly, and the other cups my cheek. I turn my head and nip at his index finger, nudging and pushing until it separates from its neighbor, then take it in my mouth. 

My eyes lock with his as Hades sucks on my nipple and I suck on his finger. I rub my wet, throbbing center against him. I raise an eyebrow, and nibble his finger gently. How long does he want to go on like this? I stroke his finger lightly with my tongue and he gasps.

“Persephone!” 

His eyes burn right into me and I conceal my feeling of triumph as he adjusts his position, fitting the head of his cock into my folds. When Hades finally enters me, he groans, deep in his throat, and I'm completely undone. I'm wild for his touch. 

"Please, hard, don't be gentle!" I beg. I squirm down against him, desperate for a deep, intense pressure. 

"Anything you say, little goddess," he growls. He grasps me by the hips and lunges, rolling me onto my back. My legs are pressed up to my chest, knees hooked over his shoulders. I inhale in amazement, overwhelmed by his size and strength, the feel of his weight pushing me down into the yielding sand beneath the blanket. Hades freezes, eyes dilating dramatically. 

"Oh, Kore, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." 

He starts to pull back but I seize him with everything I've got: my hands on his butt, heels on his shoulders, my inner muscles around his wonderful cock. "Don't stop!" I cry. "I need you. I don't want you to stop." 

He holds still, watching me, swaying just a bit inside me with tentative pushes. "You're sure? You don't feel trapped?"

"No," I moan, trying to keep control of my voice. "I feel  _ fantastic _ . Please don't stop!"

"Okay," he huffs. "But we  _ have _ to have another conversation about limits, and soon."

He shifts my legs down and I wrap them around his waist, hooking my feet behind his back. This feels  _ right.  _ My pelvis is a cradle for his moving hips, accepting his rocking thrusts, submerged in his arms and his scent and the touch of his skin on mine. He’s keeping all his weight on his knees and elbows, and watching me with cautious concern. 

“I’m all right,” I tell him. “This is wonderful.” I cup his cheek, and raise my hips for him.

He kisses my hand: open-mouthed, wet, frantic. I turn his head towards my lips, opening my mouth to invite his tongue. I want everything, all at once, hands and tongue and cock and the press of his chest on mine. 

I writhe beneath Hades, pulling him in tightly, fitting my pelvis to his. Something about this position brings my clit into direct contact with his body in a way that sends jolts of tingling pleasure shooting through me. 

“Yes, oh please, like that!”

“Little goddess, you can have anything you want from me.” Hades nibbles his way over to my ear and captures the lobe in his teeth. I shudder violently, bucking under him, flooded with sensation. I dig my nails into his shoulders and wail with delight as a sudden orgasm clutches my body and rolls through my core.

I’m panting and clinging to Hades, wrung out with the force of my release. He’s still moving inside me, short controlled thrusts, his hot breath on my neck, his hand in my hair. My body is so sensitized that I’m trembling still, hovering on the brink of another plunge.

I lift my hips, craving touch and pressure, urgently moving to meet each deep foray into my body. The top of each stroke is the only time Hades allows his weight to press on me: a brief moment, flattening my pelvis downward. I twist up against him, grinding my clit to his belly. His motion, his touch, his hands and mouth, it’s all soft and slow and gentle, a rolling rhythm that matches the sound of the waves crashing a few paces away from our blanket. 

Something about that, the connection between us, and from us to the larger world, strikes me as insanely, heartbreakingly beautiful. I want to open myself as wide as I can go and engulf this wonderful man. I want to be one with him. I want to hold his heart next to mine and protect him from anyone who might ever hurt him.

I can’t express any of that. It doesn’t fit into words. “I love you so much!” I gasp, tears slipping down my face.

Hades looks down at me, his eyes tender and understanding, his head haloed by the golden glow of the setting sun. “I love you, too,” he whispers. “My Persephone. My beautiful goddess.”

My nipples are tingling and hypersensitive, brushing against his chest, giving me shocks with every motion. I moan against Hades’s soft mouth, bucking again, delirious with need. He responds, adjusting his angle, driving into me with deliberate restraint, all his strength and power harnessed, concentrated on this one thing: pleasing me.

I open my mouth to shriek in ecstasy as I come again, harder this time, but Hades doesn’t release me from our kiss. His hot, sucking mouth ensnares my own, the tip of his tongue stroking mine. I pour all my sounds, all my adoration and wonder into him. I feel him shudder inside me as he reciprocates, filling me with his fluid. His moans vibrate my lips and I cling to him with every shred of my strength. I wish this moment would never end.

We lie together for several minutes, until our breathing returns to normal. Hades’s eyes are closed, his head relaxed on my shoulder. I stroke the broad expanse of his back, exploring his muscles. He lazily kisses my neck and shoulder, my lips, anything that comes within reach of his mouth. I’m incredibly happy. I don’t want to say anything, to break the spell of the blissful moment we just had. I feel like anything I say now will detract from it. 

“You must be hungry,” Hades comments, rumbling against my neck. “How about I make you some dinner, Sweetness?”

I laugh. How prosaic, and yet, how perfect. “Sure. Let’s go make dinner.”

***

I wake up suddenly out of an annoying dream about paperwork. My heart is pounding with fear and I don't know why. I blink a few times to try to clear my brain, and sit up. The doors are wide open to the moonlit night, and the warm breeze is blowing gently, making the trees rustle and sway. I can hear some of the dogs snoring, over in a pile in the corner of the room. I still feel uneasy, although I can see there's no threat here.

"Kore?" Hades murmurs. "What's wrong?" He reaches up to touch my cheek. 

"I don't know. I think there was a sound that woke me."

"Yeah, there was." He seems calm. A low, rumbling thrum begins once again. It's outside, and distant, but now that I'm awake it doesn't seem so frightening. At first it sounds like thunder, but since it doesn't stop for a while, I dismiss that idea. It continues, building in pitch and volume. I pull my knees up and hug them. Hades sits up, too, draping his arms around me from behind, kissing the back of my neck.

After a couple of minutes the sound stops. "That's so weird," I say. "I wonder what's causing it."

"Oh!" Hades sounds surprised. "It's Hephaestus at work. In the volcano across the bay. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"That's okay. I'm just glad to know what it is." 

I turn to kiss him, and we lie down together. He rubs my back with long, firm strokes, soothing me to sleep. I nestle against his chest, safe and happy. I can hear his heartbeat under my ear, and feel his breathing. The rumbling noise happens several more times during the night, but each time I go right back to sleep in my lover’s arms.

***

I’m sitting outside with a novel and a cup of tea when the dogs start running like crazy, and I hear an indignant yelp. I look up to see Hermes farther down the beach, surrounded by barking, protective dogs. 

“You should know better than to sneak up on them,” I say.

“I didn’t sneak! I just transferred here with stuff for you guys and they leapt on me!”

I laugh, and get up to go help. “Down! All of you! Behave yourselves,” I scold. 

They all look at me with lolling tongues and waving tails, unrepentant. I shoo them away to go play and nap, as they were before.

“Here’s your stuff,” Hermes says, holding out a bundle. 

“Who sent all this?”

“Kynora and Epimelis,” he replies promptly. 

Ah, so it’s work stuff. “Well, thanks. See you around.”

I turn to go back to the table and that’s when Hades comes out the front door, dressed in shorts, yawning and scratching his head. He spots Hermes and freezes, his eyes darting to me and then back again.

“Hey, good morning, sleepyhead!” I say cheerfully, and walk over to kiss him.

He accepts my caress absently, but he hasn’t taken his eyes from our visitor. “What are you doing here, Hermes?” His voice is hostile and his posture… is concerning. 

I glance at Hermes, and he’s holding his hands up in a warding gesture. “I just got here! Brought your mail. I’ll be on my way now.”

“Call before you come, next time,” Hades snarls.

“Okay! I will. Um, bye!” Hermes pops away. 

I look at Hades, perplexed. “What was that about? I think you scared him.”

He draws a sharp breath and then pauses. He appears to reconsider his words. “Kore… are you aware of how you’re dressed?”

This again? I’m wearing a sort of a scarf wrapped around my hips like a skirt, to protect my butt from the chair I was sitting on. And a big flower in my hair. I fold my arms. “Yes, I’m aware.”

“Oh…” His eyes skitter away from mine.

I sigh. At least he isn’t angry with me, just acting kind of hurt, I guess. “I did mention that I never wore a bathing suit for swimming in the Mortal Realm?”

“Yes?”

“Well, a few times I went swimming with Hermes.” I wait to see if he’ll be disappointed by that.

“Oh.”

“So I didn’t see any point in being weird about it. Though I do agree he should call first.”

The moment stretches and Hades doesn’t say anything and I’m starting to feel upset. He doesn’t actually think I was doing something I shouldn’t, does he? He draws a deep breath and finally looks at me.

“Kore, I… I apologize. I’m overreacting.”

I nod, only partly mollified. “Do you want to talk about why?” 

“I… just… I can’t stand the idea of losing you. Or… or sharing you. Is that selfish? I know nothing happened, I know you’re not like that. I’m being irrational.”

I take a deep breath, watching his face. He’s struggling with something, clearly, but he isn’t being a jealous creep. It’s more that he’s protective. I can tolerate that.

“I don’t want to share you, either. Or be shared. Or lose you,” I tell him.

He nods, slowly, his eyes showing relief. “I know I’m stuffy about some things. And, well, old. I have some hangups.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t intend to run around naked in my day-to-day life. I just don’t see the point in wearing clothes when it’s hot, and we’re alone. I didn’t invite Hermes, and if I’d known he was coming, I would have put something on. Well, maybe I would have. I might not have thought about it.” I shrug.

“Okay. I’m sorry for making it weird. I’ll try to do better.”

“That’s all I can ask.” I move in and kiss him, more thoroughly this time, and let my breasts press into his chest. “Are you hungry?”

He’s looking down, his lips starting to curve in a speculative smile. “Well, yes, I have to admit I am.”

“Great, your penance is making pancakes.” I poke him in the belly and giggle when he grunts. 

Hades puts up only a token protest to my demand, turning around and heading into the kitchen, grumbling, but he’s smiling as he goes. I sit back down at the outside table, sorting the pile of mail. It’s mostly printed-out reports in folders, each one neatly labelled on the outside. I make a pile for me and a pile for Hades.

Shortly, Hades comes out and puts a plate in front of me, filled with steaming pancakes. He makes a playful grab for the report I’m reading. “Kore, this is our vacation! We’re supposed to be relaxing.” 

I pull it away, smiling. “I know, but this one’s from Alecto, about their interrogation of Thetis. I just wanted to look it over. If there’s anything interesting, it should go to your brother right away.”

He sits down next to me with his own plate. “Oh… right. Can I see it when you’re done?”

“You can read it now.” 

I set it down between our plates, and we read together while munching. I finish the page, and then turn slightly to watch Hades while he catches up. His hair is falling down in front, obscuring one eye. He doesn’t seem to mind. I consider pushing it back, but I decide to leave it be. There’s no one here to care how we look, and I enjoy seeing Hades looking all sleep-tousled.

He glances up, catches my eye, and smiles slightly. “Next page?”

“Okay.”

We read the next page together, but it’s not very interesting. It seems that Thetis is just not being very forthcoming with details of her plans.

“Well, more nothing,” Hades comments. “Not really surprising, given the source.”

“Alecto thinks there’s some potential, still. They haven't had much time with her yet.”

Hades nods. “Hey…” He leans over to nudge my cheek with his nose. “Want to come back to bed with me? I was hoping I might, um...”

“Enjoy my nakedness?” 

He grins. “Something like that.”

***

It’s a wonderfully lazy day. We go for a long walk, holding hands and laughing at the dogs' antics. We make love whenever and wherever we feel like it. When we get too hot, we swim and play in the cool ocean, and emerge dripping, tired, and breathless. We have a long nap together in the hammock, in the shade of the boathouse.

I awaken to the sound of Hades's soft snores in my ear. His hair tickles my face and I smooth it down. A light wind blows into shore and sets our hammock to rocking. I smile, feeling full of contentment. This vacation was a really, really good idea. I've been sleeping a lot better, and so has Hades.

As evening comes on, we order up a feast of spicy foods. Most of it is in the form of crunchy small things that can be picked up in the fingers and dipped into sauces. We take this down to the beach and sit in the lounge chairs, feeding bits to one another and watching the sun set over the ocean, throwing gorgeous bands of color up onto the high wispy clouds.

I sigh deeply. "We still haven't quite got that effect down in Elysium. I think it's something about the size of the horizon."

"Do you want to make Elysium bigger?" Hades asks, and offers me a piece of fried cauliflower.

I let him feed me while I think it over. "It's plenty big for now. With the current rate of admissions, it'll take a long time for it to fill it up."

"Maybe you could try using illusion, so it just  _ looks _ bigger."

"I guess." I don't have much experience with working illusions, but I suppose I can learn. I'm getting pretty good at mortal disguises.

As darkness descends, Hades sets to work building a fire on the beach. He often makes a fire for me at home, but there, it serves to provide heat. I suppose tonight it's just for atmosphere.

Hades holds me snuggled in his arms, and we enjoy the flicker and glow of the firelight, talking and kissing. The dogs grow bored with us and wander up to the house to sleep. 

“Oh, hey, I just remembered there are marshmallows in the kitchen. Should I get them, so we can toast them?”

Hades smiles. “Sure. I’ll find some sticks.”

I run up to the house and find the bag of marshmallows. When I return, I find Hades peeling the bark from a pair of sticks. “I’ve never toasted marshmallows before,” I tell him.

“No? Another thing your mother didn’t approve of?”

I feel a little uncomfortable with this question. On the one hand, he’s right that her rules forbade a lot of things that don’t always make sense. On the other, I have a lot of happy childhood memories, and my mother was kind and generous to me. “I don’t know. I guess it just didn’t come up.” 

I open the package and skewer a marshmallow on each stick, then settle down in his arms. We each hold a stick, roasting our candy treats. Hades puts his directly in the flames, but I hold mine above, watching it carefully. I don’t want it to burn.

I remove mine just as it's brown and crackling, and eat it carefully off the stick. Hades's is blackened and I laugh at the face he makes, eating it. "You're going to burn your tongue," I tell him. "Think what a tragedy that would be!"

He laughs and his eyes crinkle. "What, because then I couldn't tell you how beautiful you are?"

I smirk and put two fresh marshmallows on my stick. "Sure, that's  _ totally _ what I meant."

I settle in to toast them, and Hades wraps his arms around me, gazing at the flames. In a couple of minutes, I take the first marshmallow and pop it into my mouth. It's just right, crisp on the outside and not too hot on the inside. I pull the second marshmallow off the stick and blow on it to cool it. Hades meets my eyes, watching me with an intense focus. I keep my lips pursed, blowing on the candy, and don’t look away. The corner of his mouth twitches. I reach out and offer it to him. He opens his mouth, never breaking eye contact, and I place it behind his teeth, letting my finger scrape on their sharpness, dragging his lip for a moment. 

I’m breathless watching his mouth move as he chews and swallows. I lunge, pressing my mouth to his, tasting sugar and caramelization. His lips are sticky and so are my fingers, and it doesn’t matter at all. His arms pull me close and his mouth opens to me, our tongues meeting in a feverish tangle.

He pulls back slightly to murmur against my lips. “Kore. My Sweetness. I want to taste  _ you, _ now.”

His words make me shiver, as much as the low rumble of his voice. “All right.” I lean back from him and pull my sundress over my head. He lifts me up from his lap and sets me down on the lounge chair, tugging my underpants down over my hips. I make some soft, happy sounds of anticipation. I can already feel my slickness, and the warm throb of my pulse. 

I lean back into the chair’s cushions, keeping myself propped up on my elbows so I can see. Hades is kissing the inside of one knee. “Take off your shirt?”

He does as I ask, then returns to his task. I watch him, and the way the play of firelight on his skin makes his scars glow with a golden sheen. The smell of woodsmoke blends with Hades’s natural smoke-and-cedar scent and my mind is reeling with arousal. I put one hand on his head and encourage him to move along. I’m already aching for his touch.

He settles between my thighs, tongue moving rapidly, sliding through my slick folds. His fingers find my clit, pinching and massaging it. “Oh, that’s good!” I’m astonished, every time he does this, at how  _ amazing _ it feels.

I relax into the cushion, looking up to the dark sky, sprinkled with tiny glowing stars and the cloudy swath of the Milky Way. I let my mind wander, submerging completely into the enveloping indulgence of my lover’s homage. He pushes his tongue into me and the sensation sends hot waves through my body, making me melt and quiver. “Hades!” I moan. “Oh, don’t stop! That’s incredible.”

I feel his response, growling against my slick core, possessive and fierce. He’s not going to stop. He’s going to make me come  _ so _ hard. I rest my hands on his head, turning him very slightly, and squeal at the new pressure. His tongue drives rapidly inside me, and he’s doing something, alternating making it long and pointy with shorter and thicker. His fingers circle my clit delicately, keeping me shuddering on the edge.

“I'm so close! Please, oh, please!”

I lift my hands to my breasts, pinching the nipples, straining and arching my back. I’m very ready, so close, so desperate--

Hades does something to my clit with his thumb, and vibrates his tongue deep inside me. I scream his name as I come, my body taut as a wire, bucking and then floating slightly off the chair. I have no control, my whole body is buzzing with delight. 

I pull Hades back, looking down at him, a silly, uncontrollable grin on my face. “Better than marshmallows?” 

He laughs, climbing up on the lounge chair, hovering over me. “Yes, tasty little goddess. You are the best and I’m addicted to you.”

I reach down and stroke the outline of his erection, tenting the front of his shorts. I give him the most smoldering look I can manage. "You poor thing! Is all this swelling due to withdrawal symptoms?"

He snorts, and the smolder he returns to me makes me tremble with hunger for him. "You could say that."

I slip my hand under his waistband, finding his cock and stroking it. "Maybe you could benefit from some physical therapy." 

Hades gives me a scoundrel's smile and jumps to his feet. He strips his shorts off and stands there looking at me, naked and aroused. My heart pounds and my breath is coming short. I bite my lip and squeeze my thighs together, waiting for what's next.

I expect him to pick me up and impale me on his cock, or maybe turn me around and take me from behind, hard. He does neither. He lies down with me on the lounge chair, his body curled around mine, sheltering me, my back to his chest. He lifts my upper leg slightly and I feel his cock nudge my entrance. 

I moan needily, and arch against him, tilting my hips to allow him access. He slides in: smooth as silk, hot, filling me with his hardness. “Yes…” I hiss softly.

His arms cross in front of my chest, hands resting on my shoulders, holding me gently as his hips rock against me at a deliberate pace. I can feel his breath by my ear. I turn my head enough so we can kiss, but mostly we just look at each other and nuzzle, too wrapped up in the thrill of our joining to concentrate on anything else.

***

We’re sitting on the end of the boathouse dock in the morning sunshine, waiting for our guide. Next to us are two bags: one containing our picnic lunch, and the other containing towels and our sandals. Today we’re planning a visit across the bay, to Hephaestus’s workshop. Thinking about that brings to mind what Athena said, on her origin and Hephaestus’s. 

“You’re not actually his uncle, right?” I ask.

“Right, he’s Hera’s son and not my brother's. But his half-siblings and foster sister all call me uncle, and I didn’t have a problem with treating him like a nephew, too.”

“Sure, that makes sense.” I think about other things I know about Hera’s son. “Don’t you think we should tell him? About Gaia having a child, I mean?”

Hades frowns. “Yes, it’s only right he should know. I wonder if Athena already mentioned it to him.”

That seems like a reasonable question. I hope she did, actually. I’m just about to make an observation about Hades’s family when I’m startled by a splash of seawater. 

“Hey, Uncle Hades!” cries Triton, heaving himself out of the water onto the dock. “Hi Persephone!” I notice that his legs have scales on them. As I watch, their silvery sheen fades, blending into his regular blue-green tone.

“Good morning, Triton,” Hades says politely. He rises to his feet and helps me up.

“So you guys want a ride in one of the sailboats, right?”

“That’s right. We thought we’d go visit Hephaestus.”

“Okay, cool.” He starts pulling the cover off the boat that’s tied up to the side of the dock, then hops down into it. “It’ll only take a few minutes to get it ready to go.” We climb down too, and stash our bags under a bench. 

“How can I help?” I ask the God of the Deeps. 

“Come on up here, you can be in charge of the jib sail. Take this and start clipping it to the forestay.” He hands me an armful of canvas, which I assume must be a sail, and points to a rope at the front of the boat.

“Wait, all the ropes have names?”

“Sure do. What, like plants don’t have names for all their parts?”

“Okay, fair point.” I do my assigned job while Triton sets Hades up, doing something similar with the mainsail. Then, he moves to the back and casts off all the ropes tying us to the dock, and we start moving out into the water.

“Okay, it’s all clipped, what now?”

Triton hands the steering-thingy to Hades and comes forward to show me what to do. “Okay, so these are the jib sheets, there’s one for each side. They need to be rigged through here.” He demonstrates on one, and I do the other, then come down to the cockpit and sit down.

After we’re a little way from shore, we pull up the sails and then we have to turn the boat to go towards our destination across the bay. This is called “tacking” for some reason, and I’m getting a little fed up with all the vocabulary and odd rituals involved in this mode of transportation. Once we’re out in the middle of the bay, things settle down. I get a turn steering, and sit on a bench with Hades’s arm around me, grinning at him, pretending like I know what I’m doing. It’s a gorgeous day; the sun is shining and the wind is blowing.

I left my hair long and loose today, and I'm realizing what a mistake that was. It’s whipping around, getting in my face, and into Hades’s face, too. He laughs, and gathers it up for me, making a ponytail. I could make a tie out of a piece of vine, but he doesn’t ask, so I don’t. We just sit there grinning at each other, while he runs his fingers through my hair. I never want him to stop.

Triton finishes checking all the ropes and whatever, and sits down across from me. “So, you’re my half brother’s half sister,” he says, grinning.

“I guess so. And that makes you and me--”

“Nothing at all!” He’s absolutely gleeful, chuckling and spreading his arms wide. “Well, for the moment,” he adds judiciously.

I don’t know what to say to that, so I just nod. I don’t look at Hades. He has my hair twisted into a rope and he’s holding the end to keep it from flying around.

“Hey look!” Triton says. “Dolphins!” I look where he's pointing, off to our right. Sure enough, there are several dolphins, swimming parallel to our course, taking turns leaping out of the water.

“Are they playing with us?” Hades asks.

“Definitely. They love to do that.” Triton replies.

“Like dogs,” I comment, and grin at Hades. He squeezes my shoulder and grins back.

Soon, we’re approaching the volcano island, so we lower the sails and stow them away. Triton pulls the boat up neatly to the dock and ties it up.

“Do you want to come with us?” Hades asks.

“Nah, I see Hephaestus all the time,” says Triton. “I think I’ll stay here, enjoy the day. Maybe go for a swim.”

Something about the casualness of his attitude puts me on alert. He’s planning something. “It’s a lovely day for a swim,” I say. “Though for you, every day’s a good day for swimming, huh?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s true. This is a really nice bay, though. Lots of stuff to see.”

“Mm-hmm, sure. Say hi to Ceto for me,” I say sweetly. I do my best not to smirk at Triton’s stunned expression.

***

We walk up the path from the boat dock, climbing the steep, rocky slope towards the mountain.

“Have you ever visited an active volcano before?” Hades asks. He’s excited about this, I can tell from his grin and his eager steps, just barely moderated enough so I can keep up.

“No. Going near Aetna was another thing Mother forbade.”

“Oh, well, in that case, her caution is probably warranted,” he says absently, helping me over a boulder in the way.

I want to ask him what he means by that, but we turn a corner and see a pair of huge doors in the mountainside. They’re standing open, and a strange figure stands there, waiting for us. As we approach, I see that it isn’t a person--not exactly, anyway. It’s some sort of statue, made out of gold. I wonder what it’s doing in the middle of the doorway--that seems like a weird placement. We take a few more steps, and the statue raises its arm. I stop, gasping in surprise. 

Hades looks at me. “Are you okay, Sweetness?” He glances at the golden figure. “Oh, right, I guess you’ve never seen one of these? It’s an automaton. Hephaestus makes them, to use as helpers.”

“Oh. That’s really interesting!” I move closer to the figure and study it. It’s built like a person, with two arms, two legs, a torso, and a sort of knob for a head. It doesn’t have a face, though, and it has devices like pliers for hands. Close up, I can hear it ticking and hissing slightly. Its limbs are jointed and it moves smoothly: bowing to us, then turning to lead the way inside.

We pass through a short tunnel and then enter an enormous chamber, apparently formed from the entirety of the volcano’s interior, hollowed out. Far above us, the oculus of the main vent allows sunlight to filter in to the space. The middle of the chamber contains an enormous pool of reddish, bubbling lava. Or is it magma?

Either way, it makes the space horrendously hot. I can feel the sweat flowing down my body under my dress, and again I really wish I'd worn my hair short today. The automaton who greeted us takes a couple of water bottles from a rack on the wall and hands one to each of us. I open mine and start to guzzle it.

The automaton gestures and we follow it. We pass multiple work areas where other automata are hard at work, building… things. I've no idea what. Finally we enter a cluttered space where there are a bunch of tables drawn in a ragged circle. All of them are covered with papers, some rolled up, some in stacks. One of the tables is tilted at an angle and a man sits in front of it, drawing. It’s not art, though--not exactly. It’s a very precise drawing of… well, a thing. Another thing I can’t identify.

He’s very broad-shouldered, though not overly tall, and wearing only a short leather kilt and a thin headband. His skin is the color of flames and coals, all swirled together, and his hair is golden like his mother’s. It’s shoulder length and tangled. 

“Hello, Hephaestus,” says Hades.

The man looks up. “Uncle. How pleasant to see you here.”

Hades turns to me. “And this is Persephone--”

Our host rises from his drawing table. “Ah, yes! The bearer of my child.”

“What?” I squawk, shocked.

He takes a few steps forward, smiling. He swings one leg wide as he walks, and limps on it. His eyes, blue like his mother’s, are intense. “You’re the one who carried my seed to Gaia, yes?”

I’m happy that he already knows about this, but I really didn’t expect him to be so straightforward. “Er… yes, I did.”

He nods. “I am very grateful to you for that. Gaia says the child is growing well.”

“You’re in touch with her?” Hades asks.

“Well, she talks to me in my dreams sometimes. We have been planning this for some time, and I’m thrilled that the time has come at last.”

I exchange a stunned look with Hades. He’s right, his family is weird. Although, I just found out I have a secret brother, so I really can’t complain.

Hephaestus goes on, addressing Hades. “Was that you the other day, messing with the lava pool?”

“Yes, sorry about that. There was a nymph who needed a warning.”

Hephaestus waves this aside, undisturbed. “Not a problem. It’s good you’re here, Uncle. The volcanoes have been acting oddly for a while now.”

“Odd in what way?”

Hephaestus shrugs, and I’m fascinated with the play of muscles in his insanely broad shoulders. “Unscheduled earthquakes and large magma displacements. That sort of thing.”

Hades nods. “All right, I’ll look into it.”

“Good. So, would you like a tour?” 

“Oh, yes please,” I say. “All of this looks so interesting.” 

Hephaestus nods. “I can spare a little time. Just make sure you keep drinking. The heat in here is no joke, if you’re not used to it.” He leads us out of his drawing area and around the lava pool. I notice that while he limps with each step, it doesn’t seem to impede his speed or dexterity at all. I wonder how it happened. 

We stop at each workstation and the forge god explains what’s going on. In one place automata are building more of their kind: some person-sized, some bigger, and some very small. In another shop, automata are repairing one another. Other stations are workshops for pumps, navigational instruments, water clocks, tools, various weapons and armor, and lots of wooden and metal things that I don't recognize.

The whole place is a busy hive of productive activity. Technology is not the sort of thing I relate to, and yet, the attitude of focus and cooperation between the workers is pleasing. At last, Hephaestus shows us to an area set a little apart from the others. No automata are working here. There’s a forge, backed onto the lava pool, and somehow fueled by it.

“This is my personal workspace,” Hephaestus says proudly. He shows us a few of his projects. “Now this over here--” he gestures to a workbench, which is partially covered by a heavy cloth. “This is a present for you.”

“For me?” I ask.

He nods. “I wanted to make you something, to show my gratitude. It’s not done yet, though. It’s going to take me a while.”

“Well, thank you. I’m excited to see it, when it’s done. And really, you don’t owe me anything. I did receive a reward already from Gaia.” 

“This child has three parents, and yet you’re the one who made it possible. You should expect something from Athena, as well.”

Three parents? I can’t decide if I’m jealous or glad that I only have one.

Hades has been waiting patiently to address the topic that brought us here. He takes the opportunity now. “If I recall correctly, you were friends with Thetis at one time?”

“Sure,” Hephaestus says, leaning back on a workbench. “She was very kind to me when I was a surly youth. Back before she got so ambitious.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard about her latest escapade?”

The younger god grins. “I may choose to keep to myself, Uncle, but that doesn’t mean I don’t hear the gossip. Of course I’ve heard.”

“The Furies have been questioning her,” I put in. “But she’s not being cooperative at all, and we’re concerned that her actions may have connections to bigger forces at work.”

“Hm. Well, it’s been a long time since we were close, but I can tell you, she’s one who really plays a deep game. She wouldn’t be likely to confide all her plans to anyone. I can see her manipulating some other people into serving her interests, but I would doubt that she’s more than tangentially involved in someone else’s conspiracy.”

Hades nods. “That fits with my own observations. Do you have any ideas about getting her to talk?”

Hephaestus rubs his chin in thought. “Well… she’s not as tough as she likes to pretend, and she doesn’t like operating out in the open. I’d say keep at it, and keep her isolated from friendly faces. She’ll crack.”

I can see the frustration settling into Hades’s shoulders. He was hoping for a solution, some key to unlock Thetis and figure out a whole bunch of things at once. Given my recent experiences, I could have told him that it doesn’t work like that.

***

Upon our return to our island, Hades seems out of sorts. I think about various offers I could make to try to cheer him up, but I figure whatever it is that’s bothering him is something he needs to figure out for himself. I watch for a few minutes while he takes everything out of the kitchen cabinets and starts sorting them, but then I take a soda from the refrigerator and a novel from the bookshelf, and retreat to the hammock outside. I read for a while, but the book doesn’t really hold my attention. I don’t resist when I find myself nodding off.

I figure it must be at least an hour or two later that I awaken, because the angle of the sun has changed. A ray is falling on my shoulder, and as the hammock sways it occasionally crosses my eyes. I suppose that’s what woke me. I stretch slowly, squirming in the hammock, feeling luxuriously relaxed. I consider getting up, and half sit up, looking around. 

Hades is standing nearby, leaning on a tree, arms folded, watching me.

“Hey, Smush. You feeling better?”

He smiles ruefully. “Yes. Sorry about that.”

“It’s not a problem. Cleaning stuff when you’re upset is not the worst coping mechanism ever. Do you want to join me?”

He walks to the hammock and I wiggle over, making some room. He slithers in carefully, and we wrap our arms around each other, exchanging a few kisses. 

“Want to talk about it?” I ask.

“Not much to talk about. It’s good to have this problem with Zeus resolved, but the problem of what your mother might be up to is still hanging over us. I don’t like the implication that Thetis might be involved in that, or the Vathia conspirators.”

I nod. He’s right about that. I don’t like to think about my mother’s possible actions. I don’t want to imagine her as a conspirator or a traitor. “And it’s frustrating, not being able to get any solid information.”

“Yes. It costs Thetis nothing to throw down that suspicion. It could easily just be a distraction.”

“One that we would be unlikely to ignore.”

“Right.”

We lie together for a long while, faces touching, watching one another. There’s not much to say. Either my mother is a traitor, or she’s not, and so far I haven’t come up with any way to find the information we need to make a determination about that. I hate thinking this way about her, but I really just want to know the truth, either way.

“Kore…” Hades begins, hesitation in his voice. “Since we’re talking seriously, maybe we should discuss limits again?”

I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and how to describe my wants to him. “Okay. I wanted to say that I really enjoy the give and take between us. I like being in charge sometimes. I like that you’re completely willing to do whatever I want.”

“I like that too,” Hades murmurs. I can tell he’s making an effort not to get turned on by what I’m talking about. “I like the surrender, at least once in a while. I like trusting you.”

I draw a sharp breath, touched by his words. “Me too.”

“Kore, I’ve never really told you about--well, some things in the past that touch on this.”

I nod. I think I know what he’s talking about, and I understand his reluctance.

He goes on. “When I was--I mean, a while ago, when I was with Minthe--” He stops and looks away from me. I can feel the tension in his body.

“I get the feeling that this was a problematic area.” I’m trying to keep my comment general and non-judgmental.

“Yeah, it was. It… really crossed boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed. That’s part of why I want to have this discussion with you. I don’t like thinking that I might push you into areas where you’re not comfortable.”

“You don’t, you know. You’re very good about checking in with me, and making sure I’m okay.”

“That’s good to hear. But the other day on the beach, I went too far. I shouldn’t have done that without discussing it with you first.”

I think it over. He’s right that being on my back, or too tightly constrained, has given me a panic attack in the past. But it seems to me that I’m getting better, and I don’t want to just leave those areas untouched. I hate the idea that an event in my past could have control over my future. “I understand what you’re saying, but I think your initial instincts were fine. I want to keep exploring, and trying new things. Even things I can’t imagine. I trust you. I want to be able to give you everything I can, everything that we both enjoy.”

“Oh, Kore. You are truly the sweetest person I’ve ever known.”

I shake my head with a little smile, not wanting to be distracted. “I think you’re right about discussing things more up front, but I don’t want to take away from the moment. Being able to just try something when we think of it is fine. It’s great, in fact.”

Hades considers, and then nods. “But if you want to leave things open like that, there’s the possibility of going too far. I think that means you need a safeword.”

“Yes, you’re right. But so do you.”

He grins widely. Clearly he thinks he doesn’t need it. I’m not sure if that says more about his trust in me, or his self-assurance that he can handle whatever I dish out. If it’s the second… well, that’s interesting. “All right. Can I share yours?”

“Sure. How about ‘trust’?”

There’s a slight hitch in Hades’s breathing. “Yes. That’s perfect.”

I part my lips and press them to his, letting the tip of my tongue dart out, teasing him. “I think we should try it out, don’t you think?”

I feel his belly quiver with a chuckle. “Definitely.”

Hades lets me do as I please for quite a while, exploring and kissing his body, touching places I’ve never paid much attention to, as well as the usual favorites. He watches me the whole time, his eyes hooded, his lips quirked ever-so-slightly. His attitude is cocky and a little arrogant and it ought to annoy me, but it doesn’t. I go all out in my effort to please him, but I’m fully aware that he is not surrendering control, he’s simply indulging me.

Until he doesn’t any more.

As it turns out, hammocks are… a very interesting thing. The possibility of being suspended in midair, supported by a sling that conforms to my body, while being touched and licked and deeply penetrated, had never previously occurred to me. I come so much that my throat hurts from yelling about it, and my belly aches from quivering.

By the time we’re both done, we’re soaked in sweat and shaking in the limbs. We collapse together, letting the gentle rocking of the hammock soothe our tired, gratified bodies.

***

This morning while I was still asleep, Hades received a message from his mother, asking us to come and visit her. I’m eager to meet her and apprehensive at the same time. She’s a Titan, a figure out of legend. And she’s my beloved’s mother and he wants us to get along.

Having lunch with Hera and Amphitrite made me nervous, but this is a whole new level. Not only could this woman squash me like a bug, but her opinions must be incredibly important to Hades. Whether or not they’re close, I get the message that he loves her. 

I dress with care, putting on the nicest dress I have with me. I strongly consider transferring back home for a better one, but I decide against it. We’re on vacation, we’re supposed to be casual, and besides, it’s not like Rhea’s up on the latest fashions. Clean and pretty is fine. Instead, I devote a lot of time to getting my hair just right. I put it up in a simple knot, and carefully adorn it with lotus and lilies. 

I fuss for a long time, trying to get everything perfect, while Hades sits patiently and watches me. He’s dressed simply too, in a plain shirt and the only long pants he brought with him. His expression is an interesting mix between serious and excited.

I’m debating about jewelry. I don’t want to seem like some sort of greedy showoff, but on the other hand--Hades made me diamonds, as a gift of love. I decide to wear the Pomelia pendant, and nothing else.

“Okay,” I say, smoothing my skirt nervously. “I’m ready.”

Hades gets up and hugs me. “It means a lot to me that you’re taking so much trouble about this.”

I kiss him. “You’re important to me. I’m very excited to meet her.”

He nods. “I wish--”

“I know.” He doesn’t have to say it. When my mother finds out about us, it’s not going to be the pleasant encounter I’m anticipating today. “Should we go?”

“This will be a weird transfer. Longer.” He takes my hand. “My mother lives in an Outer Realm and it’s much harder to get to.”

“Do I need to do anything?”

“Just don’t be scared when it seems longer than usual.”

I nod, and squeeze his hand, and step with him into the Narrow Spaces. Usually a transfer is no more than a few moments, barely time to draw a breath. This one feels much longer. It’s dark and silent. I can feel Hades’s hand in mine in a vague way, as if it’s a memory of a dream. I’m reminded of the long period of time it took for me to arrive at Gaia’s cavern, where we had that odd conversation and I assisted in her act of self-fertilization. Was that a transfer too? It hadn’t previously occurred to me.

There’s a sense of twisting and then a brief sensation of falling, and we step out into a garden. There are birds chirping, and the sun is shining, although the light is a bit odd, slightly wrong in color. A table and chairs sit nearby, made from white wrought iron. Beyond them, a high hedge of silver fir separates our space from whatever is beyond. A woman steps through a gap in the hedge and smiles at us. She’s very tall, a bit taller than Hades, but she’s not Titan-sized. And she’s pink, though a deeper pink than I am.

“Hello!” she calls. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

“Hello, Mother,” Hades says, releasing me and walking over to her. He kisses her cheek and then returns to me, placing his hand lightly on the small of my back. “I’d like you to meet Persephone.”

“Hello,” I say. “I’m so glad to be here.” I swallow down my nervousness. She seems very friendly. “Forgive me for asking, but how is it that you’re, um, this size?”

Rhea laughs merrily. “It’s just an illusion.” She approaches me and takes both my hands. “Persephone, dear girl, what a delight it is to see you again!”

“ _ Again _ ?” I’m startled. I hadn't realized I’d ever actually met a Titan, let alone this one.

“Yes. I met you when you were a baby. Demeter brought you to see me, because she wanted my blessing for you. And my advice.”

“Oh. Did you give them?”

“I did.” She smiles and focuses on Hades. “Aidoneus, darling, would you step over to the house and fetch the tray from the kitchen?” She waves her hand at the gap in the hedge, implying there’s a house in that direction.

Hades frowns doubtfully, looking at me. I smile and nod, encouraging him to go. 

“All right, Mother. I’ll be right back,” he says, and turns to go.

Rhea returns her attention to me, and the subject at hand. “She was afraid for you, because of your nature.”

This doesn't surprise me, given my mother's abiding interest in my safety. “May I ask, what advice did you give her?”

“Let me think. She was worried about your future, about you being coerced into a man’s control because of your powers.”

I nod, that’s nothing new to me. “She tried to push me into becoming an eternal maiden.”

“Oh! I told her that trying to suppress your nature was doomed to failure.”

“Mother doesn’t like hearing ‘no.’”

Rhea smiles. “A trait which most of our kind share. But I told her that embracing your nature was the only way you could access your full powers."

"When you say embracing my nature--"

"I mean acknowledging your sexual nature, dear."

My cheeks warm, just a little, but I don't look away. Rhea is so gentle and accepting that I'm not truly embarrassed. "If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have access to my full powers?"

"Perhaps. At least, you wouldn't have good control of them."

"You're saying my mother knew that?"

Rhea shrugs. "I told her, but I don't think she believed me. Demeter has a deep distrust for anything related to men, and for me personally, as well. Probably she only spoke to me because she could rely on me not to gossip to others."

Because she lives alone, in this place that few can reach. Her existence must be so terribly lonely. I wonder how she stands it, and why she chose to live this way. Is it a self-imposed penance, for what happened to her sons? 

"Since we're being so frank--I want to ask you about something Hades told me."

"Ah!" She smiles. "Is this about his infertility? He mentioned feeling guilty about that."

"Um, yes. I think--I don't see how it can be true."

Rhea looks thoughtful, tapping a finger to her chin. “The generation after mine--they are much more pliable than we Titans were. Your kind can grow. Titans tend not to. We have one way of being, one way of thinking, and we get stuck. Even this--” she waves her hand, and the illusion of her wavers, and I’m looking at an enormous woman, sitting on the ground with her legs folded up. “I’m not terribly good at it.” She puts the illusion back in place and once again I’m looking at a woman who is very tall, but on my scale.

“I think you do it well,” I tell her. “Better than I could. And it’s obvious to me that you’ve adapted.”

“Well, a bit, but not like the younger gods. What I meant to say, for your type: to think is to be. You are changeable. “

I nod, starting to understand. “And Hades is always willing to believe bad things about himself.”

“Yes.”

“So he thinks he’s infertile, and therefore, he is?”

“Perhaps. But that means there’s hope, do you see?”

“Yes. So... I have to convince him?”

“That would be one way. But in truth, he has fertility aspects himself, though he tries to deny it.”

“He does?” I never thought of this at all. I understood Hades’s domain to be the Underworld, where little grows without support.

“Certainly. After all, I had dominion over childbirth, and his father--”

“Over the harvest.” I know this well. I remember when I first read about Kronos, and learned about his domain. I was curious, so I asked my mother how it happened that she took over from him. It’s one of the only times in my childhood I can remember her being angry with me.

Rhea nods. “Both of us with strong fertility aspects. Naturally our sons all have a few, as well.”

“So what do you think I should do?”

“I know it must be infuriating to hear, but I don’t really know. All I can say is that I think you can do it. You have all the necessary tools.” She pauses, and tilts her head. “He is carrying something, isn’t he? I sensed it last time he visited.”

“Oh. The stone. Ione’s… Ione’s Opening.”

“I don’t know what it’s called. But it seems to me that it’s very powerful.”

“Yes, I suppose it is. He carries it everywhere. I gave it to him.”

She smiles. “I thought that might be the case.”

I hear a sound approaching us, a sort of rattling and clinking, mixed with some gruff throat-clearing. I exchange a glance and a stifled giggle with Rhea, and we both look around to the gap in the hedge. Hades appears after a few moments, peeking out to be sure we’re not startled by his approach.

“Oh, thank you, dear,” Rhea says. “Just put it here.”

Hades sets the tray down on the table and looks at me, checking that I’m okay. I give him a reassuring smile.

Rhea serves cake and tea while telling me a story about Hades as a little boy. It’s a sweet story, but I’m still a little taken aback, given what I know about how his childhood was cut short. I suppose even a childhood of only six years has some happiness in it. I glance at Hades, listening to his mother. He seems calm and cheerful, enjoying her telling. He glances at me and offers me his hand.

“What about you, dear?” Rhea asks. “What was it like, growing up with Demeter?”

I frown. Suddenly that’s not what I want to discuss at all. “Did you know that my mother had another child, before me?” I blurt. I’m not sure why I’m asking Rhea this. It’s a lot of personal stuff to impose on her, when we’ve just met. Somehow, though, I believe I can trust her. Our common desire for Hades’s happiness is a bond between us.

“With Poseidon, yes. Arion is one of my grandsons.”

“Oh, right, I forgot. I haven’t met him yet and it’s hard to remember that he has relatives that I don’t.” I glance at Hades, who is watching the two of us in silent fascination. It’s very weird to realize that he’s my half-brother’s uncle.

Rhea tilts her head, regarding me with shrewd sympathy. “So your mother never told you?”

“No. She didn’t. And I’m struggling to understand why not.”

“And you’re feeling betrayed by that.”

I try not to flinch under her eyes. This woman knows all about betrayal, far more than I do. What has been inflicted upon her is much worse than a secret brother. “Well, I am, I guess. It’s hard to understand why she would keep that a secret from me.”

“In my experience, secrets often have to do with shame, rather than malice. When a person is truly reprehensible, they don’t bother to hide it.” She looks at Hades and gives him a little nod.

I know she’s referring to Kronos. I nod slowly. “So I shouldn’t rush to judgment?”

“That is how I see it. I haven’t met Arion myself, but Poseidon tells me he’s very sensitive, too sensitive for ordinary society.”

“I really want to meet him, though.” I frown. “I hope that won’t be a burden to him.”

“Well, dear, some burdens are worth the struggle it takes to carry them,” Rhea says, smiling. 

I smile back. I think I understand her. I pick up my fork and begin eating. The cake may be mere illusion, but nevertheless it’s delicious.

***

Hades really wants to explore the depths of the bay, and I agree to go. We find some goggles in the boathouse, and for this, I put on my swimsuit. It's possible we'll meet Ceto again, or who knows, some random relative, maybe. I don’t love the idea of holding my breath for a long time, but I'm keeping my tension to myself. Hades had to hold his breath for thirteen years, I can manage a couple of hours.

We swim out into the bay. Hades has picked a likely spot for observing underwater life, and when we arrive there, I check my goggles, making sure they’re seated properly.

“You’re sure you want to do this, Kore? I get the feeling you’re not enthusiastic.”

“No, I am, I just don’t like holding my breath for a long time. It gives me a weird feeling.”

Hades nods. “I know what you mean. Your body wants to panic without air, but if you give it a little time, you’ll adjust and be able to cope.”

I’m reassured by his understanding. “Let’s go, then.”

We slip under the water, side by side, and I point myself downwards, kicking. It’s difficult to fight my body’s natural buoyancy, which keeps trying to push me back towards the surface. I pause, concentrating, trying to make myself a little denser so I can stay down. It’s sort of the opposite of what I do when flying. 

Hades floats next to me, watching, his hair making a pale nimbus around his head. His expression is calm and thoughtful. I’m starting to feel an edge of panic over not breathing, and I wish I could speak to him. He takes my hand and presses it to his face. I hold still, looking into his compassionate eyes, until I feel better. I nod to him, and pat his shoulder, then point downwards. I’m ready to continue.

We descend together, holding hands, moving through water that’s cooler and dimmer than it is near the surface. It’s crystal clear and I can see the bottom below us, with wide meadows of waving seagrass and schools of fish. There are rocky formations, creating small mountains and valleys.

Reaching the bottom, we swim along just above the seagrass, and look all around. There’s an eel, open-mouthed, blueish, and striped, sticking its head out of a depression in a nearby rock. It looks almost like a ribbon, curled up there. Its flat eyes watch us curiously.

Pink and green fronds growing from the rocks wave gently in the current. They’re ethereally beautiful. This place is so silent and magical--it’s like another world entirely. Hades touches my arm, and points to the rock. I can’t see what he’s indicating, but then I look closer and see a fish, its skin perfectly camouflaged to its surroundings, hugging the rock wall: only the eye gives a real hint to its presence. I grin at Hades and touch his face in thanks for showing me.

We move around the rock formation and down into a wide valley-like formation with steep sides. Schools of fish are darting around, flat silvery-blue ones with black stripes on their heads and tails, as well as reddish ones with filmy trailing fins. The bottom here is sandier, and I spot a crusty crab scuttling along, and an octopus zooming in and out of holes in the rock.

Past the valley we reach a wider area, sheltered by tall rock cliffs all around. Nestled up against one cliff is the remains of a mortal ship. The wood is rotting away, leaving behind piles of amphorae, leaning on one another. I wonder what they contain. I wonder what caused the wreck, and whether the crew survived.

I turn and meet Hades’s eyes. He must be thinking similar thoughts, I suppose, although maybe he already knows. He sees so many mortals, some of their stories must stick with him. I’m overwhelmed with an urge to touch him and I glide into his arms, squeezing him tightly. He tilts his head inquisitively, puzzled about my change of mood. Of course I can’t explain right now. 

I rub my nose against his jaw and cup his cheek, placing my goggles against his. I don’t know what it is that I’m seeking, but the expression on his face tells me that Hades has some idea. He looks around for a few moments, and then points over to one of the cliffs. He raises an eyebrow, and I nod. I’m not sure what he means, but I’m willing to follow him anywhere. 

We swim over to the cliff and I see that there’s a big overhang at the bottom, creating a sheltered area like a cave. It’s not empty, though--there’s a shark there, swimming in slow predatory circles, regarding us with its cold, dark eyes. I feel a slight push of Hades's power, and the shark swims rapidly away, alert and spooked. 

I grin at Hades and he grins back, setting his feet on the sandy bottom and pulling me toward him. The look on his face is familiar, and I feel my heart speed up. He strokes his nose along my jaw, and brushes his lips on my neck. I thread my fingers in his floating hair, and begin massaging his scalp. I wrap my legs around his waist to help anchor myself, and feel his big hands begin exploring, one on my back, one on my butt.

If I were breathing right now, I’d be starting to pant. It’s seriously weird to be feeling aroused, and not breathing. My hands explore Hades’s chest. He’s warmer than the surrounding water, but his chest isn’t moving with breathing, either. And we can’t talk, and kissing doesn’t work the same way. This is all so different! 

I feel his tongue probing my ear and I shudder, then his lips capture the lobe. He nibbles along the outer edge and I turn my head to help. I drop my hands to his shoulders and stroke downwards, scratching lightly along his spine. I feel him shudder and suddenly I want him very badly, right now.

I thought we were only playing, indulging in some underwater foreplay, but why not? We made love on the beach and in the hammock, in the boathouse, in the meadows of the island’s interior, and of course all over the house. Why not in the Sea, too? It’s not like Poseidon would mind. 

I slide my hand down Hades’s arm until I find his hand, then lift it and place it on my breast. He looks in my eyes, studying me, wanting to know my intentions. I smile and undulate in his arms, and he grins widely. His hand moves, tugging my bathing suit top down and exposing my breasts. He pinches a nipple, stroking in circles, watching me the whole time.

I have an idea and I release my legs around his waist, floating free for a moment, then rotate upside down, using my hands to direct myself. Hades watches this carefully. I slip closer to him again, my head at his thigh-level. I start pulling his swimsuit down. It’s not easy, the wet fabric clings to his skin, but I slide it down to his thighs and pull out his hard cock. As I pump him in my fist, I feel his hands, pulling my bottom down and off, then his fingers between my thighs. 

My pulse pounds hard. I wish I could tell him how good that feels, but all I can do is show him. I open my mouth to the briny Sea, then take Hades’s cock. I push out the seawater, making a seal around his hard organ. I move my tongue, lapping him, and after a few moments my saliva flows again, lubricating the slide of his cock in my mouth. My arousal fluid must also be flowing, because Hades’s fingers slip delightfully inside me, and I feel his tongue on my clit. 

I wrap my legs loosely around his shoulders to keep from floating apart and cling to his thighs with my free hand. This is all so very different. The pressure of the cool water all around, the soft wash of weird sound, the inability to talk or breathe: despite all these my excitement is uncontainable.

I suck firmly on Hades’s cock, moving my head as much as I dare without destabilizing our position. His tongue and his fingers torment me with delight. I’m nearly there, and I lock my thighs around his head. When I come I desperately want to cry out, release my tension in sound, show my appreciation, but I can’t. I can’t maintain suction anymore and I release Hades from my mouth while I quiver and convulse.

His fingers ride me though the last shudder of my orgasm, and then his hands are on me, turning me in water so I’m upright again. I should be panting and gasping still, but all I can do is smile at him, and reach out to stroke his lips in thanks. 

Hades grins, understanding me perfectly, and pulls me against his body. I’m more than ready for this, and I wrap my legs around him again as he enters me. He can’t move too vigorously, as any pushes he does tend to make us float up towards the ceiling of the rock cave. We cling together, swaying gently, eyes locked together. Our hands roam restlessly, stroking everywhere, eloquent with love and adoration. 

There truly isn’t need to speak. We both know what we feel. It’s wonderful to hear it, to say it--but our bodies know how to express it when our voices can’t.

***

We're lying in bed, nose to nose, worn out from our recent lovemaking, but too wrapped up in each other to sleep yet. Moonlight pours through the open door, along with a caressing breeze and the mixed scents of the Sea and the flowering shrubs growing nearby. The sounds of peeping frogs, crickets, and whatever other animals live on this island make a pervasive racket, overlaid with the incessant susurrus of the waves. It's hot; too hot to wear clothes or even a sheet, but not so much that it keeps us from touching. Although, it would have to be ludicrously hot to keep us apart.

"I love us," I blurt, trying to articulate something I've been processing. Hades tilts his head, and I go on in explanation. "I love who I am with you. I love being a part of something that's more than myself. A team. A partnership." I'm babbling, and I need to stop before I go too far. I bite my lip. 

Hades smiles, his eyes shining. He waits a moment longer, to be sure I'm done. "I love that, too. I never expected to experience anything like this. Every day with you is a revelation." His fingertips brush my cheek. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you.”

I wait, nervous and excited at the same time, but he doesn’t speak. “Go on, please?”

He nods, accepting my encouragement as permission. “It’s a privilege going to sleep with you every night, and waking up next to you every morning. I want you to feel like you have a real place in my life. I want you, and everyone else, to understand how important you are to me.” He pauses, watching me, and takes both my hands in his. I wait breathlessly for him to continue. “Persephone, my darling, will you please move in with me? I know, you already spend every night with me and I love that, and maybe you don’t see the need for more formality--”

Disappointment interweaves with my elation. This isn’t the question that I expected to hear from him. And yet, I’m happy that he asked. Happy that he wants to share his home with me, happy that he wants me to be an established part of his life.

"Yes," I interrupt.

"Yes?"

"Definitely. I want that."

"Oh, good."

“I love waking up with you every day, too. Knowing that I get to be with you, and nothing can change that. It’s the best part of my day, and that’s saying a lot.”

Hades breathes a soft sound, amusement and delight in equal parts. “Yes, that. You are the best part of everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red


End file.
